Hawk Eye
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Takao tak sengaja melihatnya, sumpah. Berbumbu MidoTaka walau tak terasa. Humornya juga.


Kuroko No Basket

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: GYM

MAIN CHARACTER:

Takao Kazunari, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

Takao Kazunari namanya.

Pemain _point guard_ tahun pertama dari Shuutoku.

Ganteng wajahnya, terkesan imut pula.

Akan tetapi bukan Cuma itu yang membuatnya terkenal seantero SMA Shuutoku, ia juga memiliki kemampuan unik dalam dirinya. Kemampuan yang membuatnya bisa melihat area lain dengan interval yang cukup mengesankan di setiap pertandingan basket nya. Julukan nya _Hawk Eye_.

Mata elang yang bahkan bisa mematahkan pergerakan tokoh utama dalam anime nya. Sungguh sebuah prestasi karakter yang cukup mengesankan.

Akan tetapi, Takao nampaknya agak teledor menggunakan mata elangnya. Saking tajam dan luas pengelihatannya sampai-sampai ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa di lihat orang lain. Bukan, bukan makluk halus atau sejenisnya yang dimaksud disini. Yang dilihatnya itu lebih seram dari melihat makluk halus dan parahnya ini terjadi saat pertandingan sedang berlangsung.

Saat itu Takao sedang mengoper bola ke Midorima—rekan seperjuangan sekaligus si _tsundere_ yang di sukainya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya bisa ditebak , bola yang di oper Takao tertangkap sempurna di tangan lentik Midorima dan langsung saja pria klorofil itu menembakkan si bola kedalam ring tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Tiga point!"

Semua anggota berseru kegirangan. Cetakan point kali ini merupakan point terakhir yang dibutuhkan Shuutoku untuk mencapai kata 'Menang'.

Ya semua nya gembira, kecuali satu orang.

Takao namanya.

"Hei Takaocchi, kenapa kau malah bengong begitu? Baiklah baiklah aku senang kalian bisa mengalahkan tim ku kali ini dan untuk pertama kali saja tentunya ssu, tapi jangan sampai kaget segini nya juga kali. Hahaha..." Kise Ryouta tertawa terbahak, orang aneh memang sudah tahu timnya kalah malah ketawa.

"..." Takao diam. Kise jadi mendadak ikut diam.

 _Apa Takaocchi barusan kena kutukan jadi batu ssu?_

"Nee.. nee.. Takaocchi sadarlah!" Si blonde mengguncang-guncang bahu si raven. Namun masih saja Takao tidak bergerak sedikitpun, masih dengan tampang bengong, mulut termanga, dan iler mulai menetes. "Takaocchi, kau mulai membuatku jijik ssu." Kata Kise sambil mundur selangkah.

"Tolong—"

"Hah?"

Suara Takao terlalu kecil untuk didengar.

"To-tolong apa Takaocchi?" Kise mulai khawatir dengan keadaan mahkluk bagai tanpa nyawa di depannya ini.

"A-aku tak sengaja melihat nya Kise-kun?"

Kise mengeryit kan dahi, "Kau lihat apa ssu ?" Kise mencoba ikut menerawang apa yang sebenarnya menjadi fokus pengelihatan si raven saat ini, kali aja tuh anak baru lihat cewek cantik nan bohai, atau ngeliat Kuroko ngecross dress ditengah lapang. Namun semua yang dipikirkan Kise salah, karena disana hanya ada kumpulan makluk berkeringat berjersey Shuutoku sedang saling merangkul dan berceloteh ria atas kemenangan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang aneh kok Takaocchi. " Kata Kise.

"Aneh Kise-kun, warna itu... gambar itu..."

"Hah?" Kise tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Takao.

"Shin-chan..."

"Shin-chan? Oh Midorimacchi? Ada apa dengannya ssu?"

.

.

.

.

Kita kembali kebeberapa menit yang lalu saat Midorima selesai melempar bola nya, didalam rentang waktu lima detik itu ada pemandangan langkah yang terjadi hanya dua detik sebelum bola masuk ke ring. Takao benar-benar tak sengaja, sungguh. Ia berniat mengajak si bocah hijau untuk kembali, namun saat melihat ke Midorima, ia melihatnya... melihatnya...

Ia melihat Midorima sedang... menaikan celana jersey nya yang kedodoran. Dan parah nya lagi, kedodoran celana nya itu sampai memperlihatkan... celana dalam Midorima.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Takao tak percaya setengah hidup, Midorima yang biasa nya melorot kacamata nya sekarang jadi melorot celananya, belum lagi warna nya itu loh bikin Takao ingin pingsan ditempat.

"Warna nya pink, dan ada banyak gambar elang mini di sana. OH MY GOD!"

Takao shock ditempat. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke adegan ena-ena.

" _Apa kau ingin melihat apa yang didalamnya juga Takao?"_ Ujar Midorima dengan malu-malu.

Persis seperti itu pemikiran Takao sekarang, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Ah OMAKE

Midorima awalnya sudah merasakan _feeling_ tidak enak sejak ia bangun tidur pagi tadi.

"Yo~ hari ini keberuntungan cancer berada ditingkat kedua. Selamaaat~"

Midorima menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak masuk dalam kategori sial hari ini.

"Dan lucky item mu hari ini adalah—celana dalam pink bercorak elang hitaam!"

Seketika kacamata Midorima retak seketika.

Tamat beneran.

Kyaaa... pertama kali nya bikin Midotaka, yah walaupun gak kerasa adegan fluffy disini tapi paling enggak saya ingin menyediakan asupan buat penggemarnya. No benefit to me , ok.

Buat yang gak ngerti jalan ceritanya, gini.. kan tim shuutoku itu ada pertanding melawan Kaijo, dan di akhir permainan si Takao gak sengaja ngeliat Midorima lagi naikin celananya yang melorot sedikit sampe keliatan celana dalamnya hanya dalam dua detik saja. Dan beruntunganya si Takao dapet kesempatan langkah itu.

Okeh..

Makasih reader yang udah baca. Salam fujoshi.


End file.
